Eruturia
Eruturia ''(エルチュリア ''Eruchuria) ''lit. '''Zenith Island '''is the continent that serves as the main setting of ''KvD: Heroes. It is home to the Asvalon Kingdom and the Valihan Empire, two nations vying for control of Eruturia's portals to many other worlds. History behind the continent Eruturia was first named as "Eleren" due to the founder of the continent being bestowed upon a Hero Dragon of Eleren during the Hero War against an unknown group that used portals. Housing the legendary Solar weapons of Eleren: * Falkvangir (sword) * Fensalir (lance) * Noatun (axe) * Valaskia (tome) * Breidablik (bow) -against the Perdition weapons of the unknown: * Valaskia (tome) * Elviagar (tome) Faliure in protection to the weapons, they all scattered across Eleren in abandoned state in order to prevent any more wars against the unknown. 500 years later prior to the events of Swords of Fate, ''the Hero Dragon of Eleren passed down her powers to a noble prince and princess that ruled in the center of the continent. Proudly renaming it to "Eruturia", the prince and princess drew forth a line to divide the land of Solar against Perdition. This is how the kingdom of Asvalon came to be along with the princess's step sister ruling the northern part of the continent. The Legendary Solar and Perdition weapons were also renamed: * First Alpha (sword) * Rokade (lance) * Askia (axe) * Akranum (tome) * Tenebris (tome) * Excieo (bow) Countries Asvalon The '''Asvalon Kingdom' is ruled by a royal family with the power to open portals to other worlds. For many years, the Asvalian rulers worked along side the rulers of neighboring Valihan to open and close portals and maintain peace across the worlds, but in recent times Valihan has betrayed that tradition by refusing to close any portals. Prince Algerone and Princess Saskia lead Asvalon in a desperate war to end Valiha's conquests and return the universe to peace. It's capital is Wybrook. Valiha The Valihan Empire is ruled by a royal family with the power to close portals to other worlds. For many years, the Valihan rulers worked along side the rulers of neighboring Asvalon to open and close portals and maintain peace across the worlds, but in recent times Valiha has betrayed that tradition by refusing to close any portals. The Valihans have invaded and conquered many worlds, binding their heroes to serve them in battle. Princess Lorna, Valiha's ruler, desires to conquer all worlds and reign over the universe, but the lone Asvalon Kingdom stands in her way. It's capital is Karnione. Locations Asvalon 'Friam Valley- '''a long stretch of green that borders the west seas of Eruturia. '''Fortress of Naber- '''an abandoned fortress that was supposedly used in World of Birthright. '''Training Tower- '''an in-game opportunity to train and level up units and weapons. '''Bleakmoor River- '''a small river used for forest maps. '''Stronghold of Broken Worlds- '''a mighty portal that was used in the Heroes Invade chapter. ''Valiha 'Launch Celebration- '''an in-game opportunity to battle against Hero teams from different Worlds. ''Outside of Eruturia 'The Sea of Daggers- '''ocean northeast of Asvalon. It is said that it has the most peaceful waters hence the daggers in the waves. '''The Blazing Ocean- '''an ocean that lies south west of Asvalon. Probably considered the most stormy. '''Wyvick Castle- '''An abandoned castle on a large island next to the continent. '''Gardens of Draka- '''a forest flourishing with greenery and vines. '''The Parthenon of Firey Ruins- '''an almost crumbling parthenon that was used for the World of Blazing portal. '''The Solar Gate- '''a gate similar to the Constellation Gate that brings Heroes back to the 4 Constellation Realms similar to ''Legends Awakening. Gallery Category:Locations